Alysanne Lydden
Lady Alysanne Lydden (second of her name) is the Lady of Deep Den, ruling after a rebellion that dethroned her father. After marrying Lord Vaelar Plumm in 280 AC, she has also become the lady of Plumm's Keep. But, after his death in 282 AC, she is left a widow, with a small daughter, Lysa. Appearance and character Lord Jasper had a tendency to marry beautiful women and it shows best in his eldest surviving child, Alysanne. Bearing her mother's long, oval face, full lips and short stature, Alysanne is considered to be conventionally beautiful by many. Her skin is pale, not deathly pale, but as pale as someone who has never worked physical labour could be. Lithe and fit from the archery practices, she accents her already narrow waist and big chest by a tightly tied corset, though her pregnancy has left her with a bit of extra fat. Her light brown (though not nearing blonde) hair is long, reaching past her back in a light wave. If cut shorter, it would be in big, heavy curls. Many thoughts and emotions are hidden beneath her deep, leaf green eyes, coupled with long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Only thing that might be disproportionate is her nose, curled upwards as if threatening to touch the sky. Her manner of dress is far from modest and humble ; as a lady of a rich family, she oft shows it in dresses made of velvet, inlaid with golden thread and lace, deeply cut, but nevertheless elegant. She is often seen in dark greens of her House or pastel colouring. Her jewellery includes a necklace left from her late friend, Alester Forrester, and a badger set in a shell, reminding of her Westerling and Lydden blood. Alysanne's public persona is that of a kind hearted, soft young woman, though she is prideful and outspoken in her desires and thoughts. She is fearless, though very careful, flirtatious, somewhat vain and not above lying to achieve her goals if need be, though it's the last resort. She is known to be quite blunt and is fiercely loyal to those she chooses to give her loyalty to, with a rebellious fire within herself, though not with a handful of paranoia. There's also a spark of patriotism and favouritism of Westerlands in her manner of thinking. History A few years after the death of his wife, Lord Jasper of Deep Den remarried. This time, his choice fell on an attractive and ladylike Lysa Westerling ; soon after the wedding, Lysa was pregnant. In 259 AC, she gave birth to a girl, who was named Alysanne, after her greatgrandmother. Given that Jasper already had 3 sons by his first wife (Jaime, Roland and Marq) he wasn't that worried about a baby girl. He would be wrong not to worry. Only a year later, his sons died from some sort of disease that was present at that time in Deep Den. Baby Alysanne survived the epidemic. That same year, Lysa Lydden was found dead in her room. She was hanged in her chambers, and it has always been assumed that she killed herself because she had had a miscarriage a month prior to her death ; her daughter however suspects something more sinister at work. It had barely been a year after Lysa's death and a yound Jeyne Payne took her place. She too found herself pregnant that same year ; she too would birth a girl, who was named Teora and she too was found dead, at the bottom of the tower. Her death is unexplained to this day, because Jasper stopped all rumours of him killing his wife. Next wife to come and go is a serving girl, a member of the smallfolk named Bethany, who caused some scandal when she became lady Lydden. A golden-haired lass she was. A golden-haired was the daughter she birthed, who was named Sarra, but who cost her her life in 262 AC. Jasper Lydden would never marry again, possibly due to scandal a fifth marriage would have caused after his last three. Time came and went. Alysanne, in addition to her studies as a noble lady, began to be attracted to physical and male activities on the battlefield, especially achery. She practiced with her master-in-arms, Desmond Estren, who realized Alysanne was the heir of Jasper's before Jasper did. While she was training one day, in 273 AC, a messenger came and said the teenage Alysanne was to pack and travel to Casterly Rock. She had been promoted to a lady in waiting to dowager lady of Casterly Rock, Alysanne Lannister nee Redwyne. Reluctanly, she left. She spent 5 years in Casterly Rock, and during that time grew to be a well-mannered young woman. She mastered the ways of the court, thanks to Lady Lannister and her teachings. She also met some women she calls friends to this day. She would have stayed for much longer, but was called back to Deep Den. Jasper was dying. Alysanne, realizing she was her father's heir and the future lady of Deep Den, took training to become a perfect leader. She often went to the smallfolk, offering them money, food, comfort, to contrast herself from her merciless and cruel father. While she wanted to sound benevolent, she commanded authority in her voice, one that has not been matched since her namesake, Alysanne Lydden, had been alive. And people respected her for that. However, no matter what, Jasper Lydden wouldn't give her his lordly seat. He had been begged by his master in arms, to think about it, but Jasper had the man hanged for what he called "treason." Lord Estren, Desmond's cousin, rose up to his liege, in a rebellion led by his daughter Alysanne. Alysanne led the troops of House Estren and of her own, which she regruited during her expeditions in the smallfolk. The keep's guards supported her as well. In late 279 AC, her father surrendered. He gave her his seat, his title and his lands before passing away in his sleep. Alysanne had been governing the Lydden teritories ever since. Currently, she is in King's Landing. Timeline 259 AC - Born to Jason and Lysa Lydden nee Westerling. 260 AC - Jaime, Marq, and Roland die. Her mother is found dead in her rooms. 261 AC - Jasper and Jeyne Payne marry. Half-sister Teora is born. Jeyne dies. 262 AC - Jasper and Bethany marry. Sarra is born. Bethany dies in childbirth. 273 AC - Sent to Casterly Rock as a handmaiden to Alysanne Redwyne. 278 AC - Returns home due to father's illness. 279 AC - Desmond Estren is publically hanged for treason. Alysanne leads a rebellion against her father. After a short siege, Jasper surrenders and dies. 280 AC - In King's Landing. The fam http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=ukhfefsbe8&f=190952935388113043 Recent events In 280 AC, Alysanne attended the wedding of Daemon Blackfyre to his sister Daenerys. There, she shared a kiss, and a night of pleasure with Jeor Mormont, one of the king's white knights, starting an affair. It was in King's Landing that she met her future husband, Vaelar Plumm, agreeing to marriage without too much thought being put to it. An attempt to fix her father's mistakes started an alliance with House Payne, and its lord, Addam. Giving her cousin Brienne's hand in marriage to Lord Alester Forrester, she strenghtened her family name's power. As a sign of personal friendship, Alester gifted her an ironwood bow, a prized possesion and memento. She also discovered she was pregnant. Another marriage, this time her sister Teora's, was arranged with Gerion Stackspear, Lord of Stackspear Keep. And via her uncle and Castellan, Jaime, the heir apparent, Tywin, was wed to Raina Banefort. Upon returning to Deep Den, she and her bethrothed, Lord Plumm, married, obviously not to have a baby out of wedlock. In 281 AC, a visitor sparked her interest to see what has happened to her late mother, Lysa. However, research only brought disappointment. A few moons prior, she gave birth to a baby girl, named after her mother, Lysa. When attending Lord Parren's wedding to Alyssa Swyft, Alysanne's marriage was questioned by Lord William Kenning, whose sister Vaelar had produced a bastard with years prior. Kenning went so far to even slight her, and even though she partially and officially forgave him the slight, he was later tried and executed for murdering his liege's smallfolk. Upon hearing the news of Lord Lannister calling a council, she rushed to the Rock as fast as she could.Category:Westerlander Category:House Lydden Category:Westerosi